


Rock This World

by LadyLustful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 15-sentence fic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Porn, Rare Pairing, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, by Wolverine and Widow's standards at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine and Black Widow are both the best at what they do.<br/>Somehow, working together, they develop a connection.<br/>A love story in 5 three-sentence pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts).



> No idea why I wrote it. Probably because as far as I know nobody wrote it before.  
> Also, because they are both hotter than the surface of the sun.
> 
> Title by Russian heavy metal band Aria's song called "Razkatshayem Etot Mir", or "Rock This World". Check it out, if you're into metal and hard rock, it rocks.

_We shall rock this world,_

_Either  the wolves or us,_

_Here, there is no place for the weak,_

_No place for the weak._

 

1\. Black Widow is all about stealth, and precision, and technique. Wolverine is about the opposite of these things, just blades and blind rage and carnage. He knows about tactics, and all kinds of warfare, and martial arts, sure (or at least seems to), but he doesn't bother with them, relying on his strength and metal claws and healing factor to get him through any situation successfully. Still, it's effective, and, as Natasha herself admits once the shocked, morbid fascination wears off, even sort of graceful.

2\. They have a complementary skillset - which is a fancy word for each knowing shit the other doesn't know shit about - which is half of why they work so well together. The other half is that he actually tolerates her presence, which is rare, and working beside her, which is still rarer. (That second reason later changes to "likes her", which is the rarest of all.)

3\. Natasha is a rather tall woman - not abnormally so by any means, but still two or three inches above average height for females. Logan certainly doesn't mind, since it puts his eyes about level with her breasts. When she isn't wearing heels, that is.

4\. Whenever he goes anywhere with Natasha, Logan feels he looks riddiculous, scruffy and hairy and underdressed, even when she's just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It's a good thing he doesn't really give a fuck how people think he looks.

5\. They have an understanding, the two of them, based on similarity. They are both trained killers, expert assasins with more blood on their hands than they can measure. They are both trying to be good people, and mostly succeeding - even if they occasionally need to remind each other of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of calling them WolvieTasha, since they are Tasha and Wolvie. Or Logantasha, maybe.


End file.
